Poppyheart
Poppyheart is a reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Poppyheart is first seen caring for Beestripe after he is injured when he falls out of a tree. When Dawnpaw comes to visit him, Poppyheart sends her out, explaining that his injury has become infected. The following day, she approaches Dawnpaw in the clearing and tells her that Beestripe is out of danger and can see her now. After a battle with WindClan, Birchfoot sends Dawnpaw to see Poppyheart for the wound on her cheek. Poppyheart is surprised by her injury and comments that she will have scars, but that the injury will heal. She then gives her marigold and cobwebs and sends her away. When Pikestar is gravely ill with greencough, Poppyheart is in his den treating him. She shooes Dawnpaw, Sorrelpaw and Beestripe out of the den, hissing that he needs space. Acornpelt's Past Poppyheart is briefly seen preparing her herbs as the Clan waits for the ShadowClan attack. In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Poppyheart sits in the clearing sharing prey with Dapplewing and Bramblefern. Later, Poppyheart is forced by Larchtail to fight Dapplewing as part of training, much to her horror. Dangerous Season Poppyheart finds Dawnflower's patrol wandering the territory and warns them that Beestar is near, and that they should be careful not to speak too loudly or else he may hear. She then leaves to continue collecting herbs. A while later, Antheart notices Poppyheart across the clearing collecting marigold, and warns the patrol not to be seen by her. When Dawnflower and Acornpelt are being chased by a dog, Poppyheart arrives with Pebbletail, and the two distract the dog long enough for the two she-cats to escape. Cursed Family After a tunnel collapses on Dawnflower, Acornpelt, and Rowanheart, Poppyheart arrives and quickly uncovers them. She then leaves to fetch herbs and help, but the three are taken by Beestar's cats before she can return. Poppyheart then returns with Jayfoot and orders him to search around the tunnels while she follows Beestar's scent trail. She soon finds the patrol being led by Beestar's cats, and quietly calls out to Acornpelt, who is unaware that Antheart is a traitor. She then manages to secretly tell Acornpelt without him realizing, and she manages to help the she-cat escape. The two then meet up with Jayfoot and follow the patrol to save Dawnflower and Rowanheart. She then leads the group to Beestar's camp, which is along the edge of the gorge. After Rowanheart and Antheart are knocked into the gorge, Poppyheart arrives and Dawnflower mistakes her for Rowanheart. Poppyheart then manages to chase Beestar's patrol away, banishing him, Larchtail and Birchfoot from StarClan. In the Rising Tide Arc Storming Current Although not seen, Poppyheart is mentioned when Acornpelt sees Ravenfur and wonders aloud that she thought Poppyheart had scared her away. Broken Clouds Poppyheart is offered by Acornpelt to join Dawnflower's patrol, but she declines, stating that she is not trained to fight, and must stay with the Clan to protect them. Jayfoot sneers and tells her she's weak, and a look of pain flashes across her face. She turns and returns to camp, clearly upset. Much later, Dawnflower's patrol comes across Poppyheart at the gathering being held. She invites them to follow her, as she has discovered something. She leads them away from Four Trees to a secluded clearing, where they are ambushed by Beestar's cats. Dawnflower is shocked and asks why she would betray them. Poppyheart hisses that they called her weak and rejected her, but that Beestar has trained her and shown her what true loyalty is. Poppyheart then helps Beestar's patrol herd Dawnflower's patrol away to their camp. When the time comes for the two patrols to battle, Poppyheart initially fights for Beestar's cats. However when she sees Beestar and Dawnflower fighting, she has a change of heart and jumps in front of Dawnflower just in time to save her from Beestar's killing blow. As she dies, Poppyheart asks Dawnflower for forgiveness and admits that she knows she was wrong. She then dies from her wounds. Last Sunrise Poppyheart appears to Dawnflower's patrol as a spirit. She explains that she is peacefully in StarClan watching over them, but that she has a message for them. Poppyheart delivers her prophecy then leaves, refusing to answer any questions. In the Prophecy's Cry ''Arc ''The Lone Warrior Poppyheart is among the StarClan cats who come to greet Jayfoot when he dies. In the Darkening Shadows ''Arc ''Darkening Shadows When Dawnflower's patrol enters StarClan, Poppyheart is among the first cats to greet them. Rowanheart asks where Antheart is, and she promises him that the tom is in the Dark Forest. When Ravenfur offers to revive cats in exchange for Dark Forest warriors getting to tell their stories, Rowanheart tries to convince Dawnflower to listen so they can revive Rosemist, Frostpaw and Cloverkit. She looks conflicted, but Poppyheart steps forward and offers to watch over their kits. She understands no one will revive her, and promises to take care of them so Dawnflower doesn't have to face the Dark Forest cats. She steps back so Dawnflower can say goodbye to her kits, then leads them away. Building Storm Poppyheart is among the names Dawnflower mentions when she lists all the cats she has lost. Final Legacy After Nightshine is killed by Sandheart, Poppyheart's voice can be heard, promising that Nightshine was a good cat and simply misguided. Poppyheart is among the StarClan cats who come to greet Dawnflower and Sandheart after they die. Trivia * Her death was Kate's favourite to write. * She was not in love with Beestar. * Kate thinks that she views Rosemist as her daughter, and that betraying her was the hardest. Character Pixels